For The Sake of Experience
by Little Falcon
Summary: GaaSaku... would you steal your first kiss... for the sake of experience?


**For The Sake of Experience**

_A/N: Minna-san another one-shot here read and review onegaii…_

"Come again?!" the blond kunoichi raised her eyebrow questionably at her grinning best friend. "I said… tell me how it feels when you and Shikamaru kiss," the pink haired medic nin repeated innocently as her best friend blushed from head to toe. "W…Why do you want to know?" Ino tried to compose herself despite her rapid heart beat and her flaming face. "Because… I still haven't tried it. I've read it a couple of times in novels and I've seen it dozens of times in the movies but first hand experience is different," she beamed at her best friend waiting for an answer to her question.

"Well that's true…" the girl with bun hair twirled her kunai in her fingers as she supported Sakura's statement. "But Sakura… I think it's best if you just wait for your own experience…" the shy Hyuuga heiress said with a flushed expression as Sakura glared at each of them. "You guys should talk… you have your boyfriend and I have… no one…" Sakura pouted as she leaned her head on the wall. Tenten has Neji, Hinata has Kiba and Ino has Shikamaru. "You know you're pretty popular out there you're just too picky…" Ino sat beside her and started enumerating her suitors' names.

"That's it! I'll steal my first kiss," Sakura's eyes glinted with mischief. "Come again?" Tenten looked at her incredulously while Hinata blushed harder. "What do you mean?" "For the sake of experience, I'll fake my first kiss," she said simply as if she was explaining something natural. Her three friends sat there dumb struck as she stated her plan.

"Wait! Wait! You'll not go around and say 'hi can I kiss you' thing right?!" her blond friend clarified as she realized how serious her best friend is. "No… I'll not ask…" "EH?!" Ino, Tenten and Hinata exclaimed while Sakura grinned widely.

That night, the annual masked celebration was held. It is an event wherein everyone can mingle with everybody discarding their social status and stuff like that. "Alright… let's get it on," she whispered to herself as she put up her wig and wore her mask.

Cold desert winds blew in but still the festivity continued. A huge bonfire in the middle of the dark desert served as their light as people danced and drunk to their fill. The village of the hidden sand did not held back when it came to annual events such a night like this. Music, laughter, and wine were at every corner of the place.

"This is great!" Sakura was wearing a black kimono with an embroidered red dragon as if encircling her curves, her wavy black wig was perfect and her mask which concealed only her emerald eyes was in place. "Alright guys. Wish me luck," Sakura knew when she needed to leave scene as she saw her friends' boyfriends approach them. "Sakura… go easy on him," the blond kunoichi suggested with a giggle as did the others.

The alliance between the country of fire and wind has stood the test of time. At this point, the village of the hidden sand and leaf were like brothers in war. Ninjas from the sand mingled with the kunoichis of the leaf and viceversa. The kunoichi drank her fill but never got intoxicated. Thanks to her master's 'training' and her medic nin abilities. Several boys also asked her to dance much to her delight… she refused no one's offer but as the night progressed she knew her plan must be performed so she looked around for any sign of her raven haired teammate but to no avail. _Urgh… I knew it… he didn't fancy occasions like this… so much for the seductive kimono technique… _she looked down at her very alluring attire.

Her kimono had unusually low neckline that gave the boys a taste of something they can't have. There's a long slit on her left side extending from her hip bone down to her ankles which gave the men a gaze of her long slender legs as she walks by. All in all she could say that she was perfect… but her target was nowhere in sight.

_Enough already… my feet hurt… _finally giving up, Sakura turned around to have her eyes meet with a pair of very strong jade orbs that belonged to a boy that was about a year or two older than her… with unruly crimson hair. Their eyes locked for about a few minutes before someone walked by in front of her breaking their eye contact.

Unconsciously, she moved a stray strand of her wig behind her ear as she bit her lower lip lightly. Slowly, she raised her emerald eyes to see him again. As she did, she was surprised to see him right in front of her. Without another word, Sakura tip toed to let her lips graze his. The guy was probably surprised because he didn't seem to react when Sakura retreated and briskly walked away. All he could do was look at her.

She knew she shouldn't have looked back because when she did she found herself lost in his eyes. Neither were aware what happened after that… all they were aware of now is their lips against the others… the warmth of their bodies and the feel of each other's skin. Their kiss at first was slow and steady but when she titled her head and he let out his tongue all reasons were forgotten. The need for air broke them apart. Their forehead rested on each others as they gazed into each other's eyes with satisfied smiles on their lips.

"Kazekage-sama," "Sakura," they heard someone call. With another long passionate kiss, they went their separate ways without even a word or two just… two… two unforgettable kisses.

"Sakura?" Tenten waved her hand in front of her dazed friend. "What happened? Did you get your first kiss? Did you get to kiss Sasuke?" Ino asked in one breath knowing her friend was already love struck. "Yeah…" the pink haired kunoichi replied with a sigh and a plastered smile. "But Sakura… Sasuke was surrounded by his fan girls all night. How did you get to kiss him?" Hinata and Kiba apparently were at every place the Uchiha protégé went… everything is of course by coincidence. "Of course… he was not the one that I kissed," she led the way back to the village as the three other kunoichi took a few seconds before they exclaimed a loud… "WHAT?!"

"DARN IT! I'M SO LATE!!!" a pink haired kunoichi ran out of her apartment and to the village gates to meet her already waiting team mates. "Sakura-chan… Kakashi-sensei even got here first before you did," the whiskered shinobi made an obvious point that she was so late. All night, she replayed that scene in her head until she realized it was already morning.

"We have a mission for the star village but we also need to deliver a message to the Kazekage on the way," their silver haired sensei briefed them about the mission then led the way out of the village.

_Talk about de ja vu _Sakura told herself as they traveled the same path she took when they went to the expanded village of the sand. As the hidden leaf and the hidden sand expanded, travel time only took as few hours to get form one village to another. The bon fire last night died down hours ago but still the remnants of the party last night were very evident. "Did you go to the festival last night?" Kakashi asked his beloved team. Sasuke did not answer Sakura was too dazed to reply "Ero-senin had me train for the entire evening," Naruto complained about not being able to go.

"We're here to deliver a message to the Kazekage from the hokage," they presented themselves to the village gates. Team seven immediately got the permission to enter and wait in the Kazekage's office. "I still can't believe it… Gaara's a Kazekage and I'm still a genin," Naruto jumped on the couch as the others remained standing.

The office doors open to reveal three figures one wearing a black jumpsuit, the other a blond kunoichi with a huge battle fan on her back and the last was a red haired shinobi with a kanji tattoo on his forehead wearing the Kazekage regalia.

_His authoritative presence is very familiar… _Sakura bowed in respect as did the others while Naruto of course only called the Kazekage by his name. _its not Kankuro and definitely not Temari's… so it's… his… _her emerald eyes slowly met his and right then and there everything flashed back.

As their searing kiss continued, Sakura's eyes opened slightly to reveal a kanji tattoo on her 'lover's' forehead. With a silent gasp, she blushed from the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes. _OH-MY-GOD!!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST HAD MY FIRST KISS FROM THE KAZEKAGE!!! _Her head felt like it was beating her heart was slamming wild against her chest as she tried to regain her composure.

Unknown to her, the Kazekage upon entering the room also took notice of her familiar vanilla scent. The same scent that plagued his senses ever since that kiss. Her unusual cherry tresses was proof enough that she was that amazing woman he kissed.

As their bodies eliminated any space in between them, their eyes locked on each other's. Her black wig somehow through their intimate contact got lose… Gaara noticed a few pink strands escaping from the wig's hold.

And if that wasn't proof enough, the time their eyes met again… the feeling was the same… he wanted so much to pull her back into his arms and kiss her until she was breathless but he was the Kazekage now… his mask was discarded revealing his authority. He had to act the way he was expected to.

As they stood by the village gates, the pink haired kunoichi could not bring herself to look into his eyes… she knew his effect on her. The Kazekage and his siblings walked with tea seven to the village gates and watched them say their goodbyes.

_Well…I did get what I wanted that night but… _a glance at his handsome face was all it took. _Hell… I'm not gonna leave without confirming if he was really… 'the one'… _Sakura stopped walked, turned back and ran to the Kazekage and as if having the same thought, Gaara immediately wound his arms around her petite form tightly as their lips met in a fiery exchange that left everyone that saw the scene… blushing.

Pulling back, the kunoichi leaned her forehead against his. "Sakura," "Gaara," after the short informal introduction, they again left the warmth of each other's lips. She never knew that her mischief would lead her to something this great.

_A/N: I must confess… I was squealing like a pig when I wrote this… read and review please…_


End file.
